1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control systems; and more particularly the invention relates to a control system built with functional modules which can be vertically stacked together to form an expandable system, usually containing electronic circuit boards.
The present invention is directed to a modular control system and particularly to the packaging of the modules which allows a variable number of modules to be vertically stacked together and form a variably sized electronic control system.
2. The Prior Art
Modular network apparatus is known from the following patents:
The disclosure of each of the above patents is herewith incorporated by reference.
The Slade U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,721 discloses that modular units can be joined as follows. There is a rail 36 which slidably engages a recess in the bottom surface of an abutting module.
The rail comprises two generally raised triangular portions and with the long sides of the two triangular portions slidably engaging each other to form a generally rectangular rail. A screw 52 extends through the portion 50 and threadably engages the second triangular portion 51 whereby rotation of screw slides triangular portion 51 relative to triangular portion 50 to change the width of the generally rectangular rail for locking and unlocking in a mating recess on the bottom side of an abutting module.
The bottom side of the module 28 shows the fans in the front surface 30. The bottom side has a complimentary configuration relation to the top side for stacking of the modules. A first surface 54 of the bottom side includes a dovetailed recess 56 which mates with the rail 36 shown on the top side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular controller system which is readily vertically expandable. A feature of the invention is a module having a housing which engages the housing of an abutting module in a physically locked relationship, based upon four locking elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide modular units which can be joined vertically by having two interlocking connector units in the front of each module and two interlocking connector units in the back of each module.
The present invention is directed to a vertically stacked control unit which includes an expandable plurality of functional modules. These modules are vertically stacked one above the other. Placed above the uppermost intermediate module is a top module for the control unit. Placed below the lowermost intermediate module is a bottom module for the control unit.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a vertically stacked control unit comprising
an expandable plurality of functional modules, such as intermediate modules, with each module having a front side, a back side, a top side, a bottom side, a right side, and a left side;
said top side of said module having a first skirt receptacle on the right side and having a second skirt receptacle on the left side;
said bottom side of said module having a first skirt on the right side and having a second skirt on the left side;
said front side of each module having a top edge and a bottom edge; said back side of each module having a top edge and a bottom edge; said front side top edge having a first U-shaped receiver on the right side and having a second U-shaped receiver on the left side; said front side bottom edge having a first pin on the right side and having a second pin on the left side;
said back side top edge having a first groove on the right side and having a second groove on the left side;
said back side bottom edge having a first tongue on the right side and having a second tongue on the left side; and
whereby a plurality of functional modules can be vertically stacked together with a first skirt and a second skirt of an upper module engaging a first and a second skirt receptacle respectively of a vertically adjoining lower module; with said first tongue and said second tongue of said upper module engaging said first groove and said second groove respectively of said vertically adjoining lower module; and with said first pin and said second pin on said upper module fitted respectively within said first U-shaped receiver and said second U-shaped receiver of said vertically adjoining lower module. This technique for interconnecting modules is applicable for connecting together intermediate modules; or for connecting together a top module to an intermediate module; or for connecting together a bottom module to an intermediate module.
The first U-shaped receiver on the right side is adjacent to the first skirt receptacle on the right side. The second U-shaped receiver on the left side is adjacent to the second skirt receptacle on the left side.
The first pin on the right side is attached to the first skirt on the right side. The second pin on the left side is attached to the second skirt on the left side. The first pin on the right side can also be attached to an extension of the first skirt on the right side. The second pin on the left side can also be attached to an extension of the second skirt on the left side.
The back side top edge first groove on the right side is adjacent to the first skirt receptacle on the right side. The back side top edge second groove on the left side is adjacent to the second skirt receptacle on the left side.
A first inwardly directed shoulder on the right side connects said first groove on the right side to said first skirt receptacle on the right side. A second inwardly directed shoulder on the left side connects said second groove on the left side to said second skirt receptacle on the left side.
The back side bottom edge first tongue on the tight side is adjacent to the first skirt on the right side. The back side bottom edge second tongue on the left side is adjacent to the second skirt on the left side.
The bottom module is shaped preferably like a hollow cube or a hollow parallelepiped. The bottom module has five walls, namely a front side wall, a back side wall, a right side wall, a left side wall, all joined to a bottom wall. There is no top wall and the interior is hollow. Electronic components may be placed within this hollow interior.
The bottom module of the control unit only has on the front side a top edge, and not a bottom edge on the front side. The front side top edge has a first U-shaped receiver on the right side and has a second U-shaped receiver on the left side.
The bottom module of the control unit only has on the back side a top edge, and not a bottom edge on the back side. The back side top edge has a first groove on the right side and has a second groove on the left side.
The top module is preferably shaped as a solid flat self-supporting metal sheet having a front side, a back side, a right side, and a left side, all joined to a top side.
The top module of the control unit only has on the front side a bottom edge, and not a top edge on the front side. The front side bottom edge has a first pin on the right side and has a second pin on the left side.
The top module of the control unit only has on the back side a bottom edge, and not a top edge on the back side. The back side bottom edge has a first tongue on the right side and has a second tongue on the left side.
Also, the present invention is directed to a vertically stacked control unit comprising
a top module of the control unit only having on a front side a bottom edge, and not a top edge on the front side; said front side bottom edge having a first pin on a right side and having a second pin on a left side;
said top module of the control unit only having on the back side a bottom edge, and not a top edge on the back side; said back side bottom edge having a first tongue on a right side and having a second tongue on a left side; said first tongue adjacent to a first skirt-on the right side; and said second tongue adjacent to a second skirt on the left side;
a bottom module of the control unit only having on a front side a top edge, and not a bottom edge on the front side; said front side top edge having a first U-shaped receiver on a right side and having a second U-shaped receiver on a left side;
said bottom module of the control unit only having on a back side a top edge, and not a bottom edge on the back side; said back side top edge having a first groove on a right side and having a second groove on a left side; and
said bottom module having a first skirt receptacle on the right side and having a second skirt receptacle on the left side; and
whereby the top and bottom functional modules can be vertically stacked together with a first skirt and a second skirt of the top engaging a first and a second skirt receptacle respectively of a vertically adjoining bottom module; with said first tongue and said second tongue of said top module engaging said first groove and said second groove respectively of said vertically adjoining bottom module; and with said first pin and said second pin on said top module fitted respectively within said first U-shaped receiver and said second U-shaped receiver of said vertically adjoining bottom module.